the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 51
After a brief explanation of the state of the Milky Way Galaxy, Pan Post 51 introduces Proconsul Flowdy who is the High Empire's governor for their Milky Way holdings. After blasting a random flunky for waking him up he is forced to wakefulness with the news that a priority ship is emerging from the Hypergate. When the battlecruiser docks Navitatex Qemik introduces the Powerplayer Kim. Kim unveils to Flowdy that he's been fired as proconsul and Kim has been sent to replace him because of the unlawful state of Coaleshion which gave rise to Archadmiral Lo. Post Under New Management If one were to display a map of the Milky Way galaxy, then to add different colors to it, one color for each different hegemony or faction, the result would be a psychedelic, tie-dye rainbow. However, some colors would figure more prominently than most. The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way has the largest presence, controlling an entire spiral arm of interstellar territory. The Rebel Alliance controls a smaller faction on its borders, and there are also several no-man's lands near here, full of marauding warlords and rampaging pirates. The planet of Orion also commands a large demesne, and there are many other large swaths of factions controlling large interests in the galaxy. One of these factions is the High Empire. The High Empire stretches its fingers through infinite multiverses, and maintains a presence even here, controlling several sectors of the Milky Way. The first system conquered by the High Empire in this galaxy is at the very edge, on the very tip of one of its spiral arms. No other stars separate the Terminus system from the gulfs of space. Traffic Controller: Clear the transit port for priority incoming. Repeat, clear for priority. Someone alert the proconsul! A gigantic hypergate, easily the size of a small planet and formed entirely of crystal, etched and shaped into a masterwork of art, orbits lazily around the far edge of the Terminus system. Caught in its magnetic pulls, several space stations are locked in artificial orbits around the crystal hypergate, which connects the High Empire's holdings in this galaxy to the rest of the farflung megaversal imperium. Random Flunky #1: Sir, sir, please wake up, sir! Proconsul Flowdy: For the last time, no interrupting my hangovers until 10 AM! There is a loud blast as the hovering crystals in the Proconsul's chambers react to the imperial governor's will and execute the random flunky with a powerful laser. Proconsul Flowdy: And tell the next random flunky not to shout! Flowdy is a vaguely humanoid figure, whose egg-shaped torso sprouts stubby legs and arms and is topped by an egg-shaped head. He has no body hair, instead, he has body grass, although he is balding on top. He is also the governor of the High Empire's territory in the Milky Way, and has been for several thousand years. Proconsul Flowdy: Ugh, I need some more nymphflower champagne - hair of the dog might help... The hovering crystals again respond to his thoughts, and a glass is instantly replicated out of loose quanta, and filled with also-replicated (or repped) nymphflower champagne. Crysto-grav fields hold it steadily in mid-air, until Flowdy reaches up with an unsteady hand to take it and gulp it down. The door opens again, and another random flunky comes in. Proconsul Flowdy: Was I not clear the first time? Random Flunky #2: I'm not here to bother you, sir! Only here to clean up the ashes of Random Flunky #1! Proconsul Flowdy: Ah! Very good. Man should know better than to leave a mess when he dies, it's just not seemly. Random Flunky #2: Also, sir, you may be interested to know that the hypergate is flaring. Proconsul Flowdy: Why would I care about the latest shipment of personnel and quantum flux? Random Flunky #2: I don't know, sir, but it's a priority incoming. Proconsul Flowdy sits bolt upright, instantly alert despite the hangover hurting his brain. Proconsul Flowdy: Did you say...priority incoming? Random Flunky #2: I am glad to report that sir's ears are fully functional, sir! In a panic, the proconsul stumbles out of bed. The hovering crystals respond to his thoughts again and teleport all sweat and grime off his flesh and replicate a smart new imperial governor's uniform onto him as he scurries out of his chambers in consternation. The hypergate brightens to a peak now, fully charged to receive a large arrival from a universe unimaginably far away. The light flashes once, twice, then is shadowed by the bulk of a tremendous vessel arriving through its portal. There is an explosion of light before the hypergate returns to its normal dim gleam, as the vessel arrives fully into the Terminus system. Traffic Controller: Your arrival is unscheduled, honored cruiser. Proconsul Flowdy has been alerted. We request the nature of your business. Navitatex Qemik: This is Captain Qemik, navitatex of the High Imperial battlecruiser Scion of Divinity. Be advised that I am boarding the administrative station, escorting his magnificence a powerplayer from the Stronghold in Urbis Imperia. The traffic controller's throat dries, and he passes along that information to his superiors, who themselves relay it to Proconsul Flowdy, who has summoned an honor guard in the primary docking bay of the administrative space station and is fidgeting nervously. A shuttle from the ''Scion of Divinity glides smoothly into the docking bay, and the ramp lowers. Two elite praetorian guards are the first down the ramp, clad in black and silver uniforms that are more ornate than the typical legionnaire's. They flank either side of the shuttle's embarkation ramp, and are followed by Navitatex Qemik and his personal lieutenant. Qemik has a hooked nose, three eyes, and ridges on his skull rather than hair. All three eyes are a different color, and his lips are curved very slightly upward in an expression that is not quite a smile.' '''Proconsul Flowdy:' Navitatex Qemik, it is an honor-- Qemik cuts him off with a wave of his hand and gestures to the boarding ramp, where a final figure is walking down the ramp. Flowdy trembles as first the boots, then legs, followed by a torso and head, emerge - a powerplayer, member of the most elite order in the High Empire, has seen fit to come to his governorship! It is a young man, clad in the incredibly ornate red, gold, and white guise of the Order of Powerplayers, complete with a flapping cloak. His species is one that Flowdy cannot identify, but is some sort of anthropomorphic cat-person, not completely unlike the Fiolxon of Coaleashion. Navitatex Qemik: Proconsul Flowdy, may I present Kim of the Order of Powerplayers. Flowdy's reply is a nervous squeak as he bows his head. Kim: Ahoy there, chap. Show me your office. You have an office, right? Is it nice? Proconsul Flowdy: Er, my office, yes, er, it's right this way, yes I do have one, it is a humble abode but quite sufficient for my needs. Kim: Humble? Can't have that. Need to spruce it up. Milky Way Proconsul needs a fancy grandiose place. A palace! Maybe with a throne. Proconsul Flowdy's eyes are boggling out of his head, as he dares to begin to breathe again. This powerplayer seems to be showing him great favor! As he leads Kim and Qemik to his office, the crystals hovering throughout the space station are already at working, reconstructing the office to Kim's rambled suggestions with advanced nanoreplication fields. Proconsul Flowdy: Right here--- wow! The office, formerly a large suite of several rooms including Flowdy's private chambers, is now a grand audience chamber of palatial elegance. Kim: You like? Proconsul Flowdy: I do, my lord! Kim: That's awesome-- wait, who are you again? Proconsul Flowdy: Er, I am the proconsul, my lord. Kim: No, you're not. I am Flowdy: I-- what? Proconsul Kim: Oh, didn't they tell you? You're fired. Flowdy: But- but- why? Navitatex Qemik: Nasty bit of business in Coaleashion a few centuries ago. Flowdy: That? I, um, the carrier replicated and dispatched enough drones to pacify the situation. Navitatex Qemik: Hardly pacified at all, by reports. And too little too late, in any case. The result of that chaos was one of our glorious Highemperor's nemeses: Archadmiral Lo. Flowdy: But I-- Proconsul Kim: WOW! This is such a nice place! Whoever was proconsul before me sure had it made! He is still admiring the redecorated chamber, before his gaze falls across Flowdy once more. Proconsul Kim: Who are you again? Category:Post Category:Pan Post